Persona Compilation
by Tigercry
Summary: Rating is because of the lover's hotel XD Persona 3 Ideas and sneak peeks to Connected Forever, Join me, please? I'd beg but then I'd seem stupid :D


_**{Lovers Hotel different style}**_

Minato stood up, walking over to where Yukari was emerging, a pink towel wrapped around her body. They stared at eachother for a moment through shadow spell induced eyes before Yukari's eyes cleared and she blinked confused, Minato following her actions his gaze sharpening with focus before his eyes widened.

(Minato's View)

' _What the heck happened and why is Yukari standing in front of me with just a pink towel on?!'_ Yukari's face was steadily going red with her blunderous squeal, an attempt to speak. Her attention was fixed on my bare chest.

' _Why is my shirt unbuttoned? Uh oh.'_ I caught her wrist as she tried to slap me looking embarrassed, her face bright red. "Yukari I swear I have no idea what's going on either!" ' _Oh great tartarus!'_

Because of our position I could clearly see the water droplets sliding down her neck and shoulders, not to mention her thin arm wasn't covering much of her chest. Clearing my throat I spoke again, my voice strangled, "I swear Yukari, I don't know how we got here either… You're really distracting." I tried looking up at her eyes but a droplet of water was making its way down her face and drew my eyes. I quickly looked up, releasing her wrist.

(Yukari's View)

' _I'm going to faint.'_

This was too much, Minato standing in front of me, shirt unbuttoned, a few feet away from me, I was in just a towel.

"I'm distracting?! So are you!" I manage to get out, my voice a strained squeak. My face was burning hot enough to cook a bento on it. It got worse when I saw him follow a cursed water droplet tracing its way down my face and neck with his eyes.

"I can't be as distracting as you are right now!" He replied in a strangely lower but strangled voice.

"Oh really? Minato your shirt is unbuttoned!" I squeaked back, my vocal chords still struggling to make any noise.

"And you're in a towel covered in water!" He snapped back.

(With the others)

"Yamagishi you sure you can't find him?"

"No, his thoughts are guarded."

Then something filtered across the voice communications.

"Yukari!...going on either!" it was Minato's voice. But in broken parts. "I swear...don't know... got… You're distracting." his voice was strangled with some 's voice filtered through, a high pitched squeak that startled everyone.

"I'm distracting?!... Are too!"

"Fuuka what's going on? Can you get a clearer signal?" Mitsuru asked quickly

"I'm working on it, it seems like they're both uncomfortable," Fuuka responded briskly.

"Well, that's obvious." Akihiko rolled his eyes

"I… as distracting… you are… now." Minato's voice was still strangled but now a slightly lower pitch.

"...Really?... Your shirt….unbuttoned! " Yukari's squeak was just as high pitched and strangled as before.

"You're… a towel covered... water!"

Junpei let out a loud snort, "Yuka-tan in a towel and Minato's shirt's unbuttoned?! This is priceless! Hurry Fuuka!"

"Hey!... Didn't choose…. towel! H-Hey!... Stare at me!"

"Oh man!" Junpei chortles, "She seriously just said stare at me!"

"I'm pretty sure she said 'don't stare at me.'" Akihiko rolled his eyes again.

"I got it!" Fuuka exclaimed just in time to hear Minato's response.

"I'm not trying to stare! Yukari you're dripping wet!"

"I don't care! Stop staring at me Minato and button up your shirt!"

"Hey, I didn't do it!"

"Then who did you, idiot! Obviously, we're the only two here and I couldn't have unbuttoned it!"

"I have no memory of doing anything like that!"

"Okay, I give up!" Silence for a moment.

"What're you doing?" Minato's voice wasn't strangled anymore, just tense.

"You are being obnoxious so I'm doing it for you." Yukari snapped, her voice laced with embarrassment. After moment it was quiet.

"I lost them," Fuuka said regretfully. Then a giant heart shadow crashed through the wall, initiating a battle.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Yukari finished buttoning up his shirt and darted off into the bathroom, her face boiling scarlet.

Minato picked up his tie to put it on when Yukari came back, looking confused and embarrassed. He dropped his tie in shock. Yukari was dress but her collared shirt was missing along with her shoes and socks so she was barefoot, her pink cardigan was on but the lower neckline didn't help Minato's distracted mind.

"Where's your shirt and shoes?"

"They disappeared." She blushed, embarrassedly fiddling with her quiver strap and bow.

"You're borrowing my shirt."

"No Minato."

"Yukari! That neckline is really low!"

"And?"

"When Junpei sees you he's going to drool and be a pervert!" he knew he struck home when Her eyes widened and she quickly dropped her bow and slipped off the quiver. Minato quickly took off his shirt and handed it to her before turning around to face the wall while she changed. He could tell when she was done because she started muttering about how it was too big. Turning around he had to stifle a laugh then breathed in sharply. Yukari was pouting, the sleeves of his shirt well passed her hands, it was tucked in at the bottom, the buttons were only halfway done because of how small she was, but the neckline was more modest. Hurriedly stuffing the rest of his stuff into his pockets they both started running, searching for the others.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"You haven't found them yet Fuuka?" Mitsuru asked dodging a tecticle fefore cutting another one in half.

"No, I can't lock on their position."

"Akihiko stall Junpei!"

The boxer was trying to subdue the infatuated S.E.E.S member, "Working on it!"

Then the door burst open, Yukari and Minato were there in the doorway, "Sorry guys! Wait what? What's the situation?" She asked, her bow drawn, the sleeves of Minato's shirt rolled up many times just so she could use her hands.

Junpei caught sight of Yukari and started running towards her, blabbering something about how hot she'd be in a towel.

"Watch out! Junpei's in a state of-"

"Totally creepiness!" Yukari squealed, cutting Akihiko off and ducking under Junpei's sword swing. Minato then slapped Junpei hard across the face,

"What did I tell you Yuka-tan." he deadpanned before offering a hand to help her up which she took.

"No comment," Yukari replied before Mitsuru came running over, explaining about the shadow.

"Be careful, he seems to be a shadow adept at psychological attacks!" Fuuka added.

"What! So he's the one who pulled that?!" Yukari snarled.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" Akihiko exclaimed and all four of them simultaneously attacked, Yukari landing the last hit.

"You're going to die for that!" With that she shot an arrow right through its head. After the shadow dissolved everyone panted, looking at each other. Everyone's gaze resting on Minato and Yukari, noticing how Minato was shirtless and Yukari's sleeves were rolled up many times.

"So?... What happened to you two?"

"Absolutely nothing." They answered in sync.

"This did happen!" Junpei insisted, "Something involving Yuka-tan in a towel and Minato with an unbuttoned shirt!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yukari and Minato blanched Yukari going bright red, she smacked Junpei upside the head. "The shadow tricked us! And about the shirt thing it's because It stole my shirt socks and shoes!" She snarled, breathing heavily through her nose.

 _ **Totally random :) Continue? Yes or No?**_

 _ **{Yukari's got a cold and a cough}**_

"Yukari?" Fuuka asked gently, softly opening the for to the Junior's bedroom and gasping. Yukari was sitting up in her bed, looking over at Fuuka, nose red, sweat glinting on her forehead, eyes slightly glassy, coughing. "Oh dear! Are you ok?" Yukari coughed a few times before shaking her head and looking miserable. "Do you want me to do get Mitsuru?" The junior looked at her blankly, uncomprehending. "Never mind, I'll go get Akihiko and Minato. You're sick." Yukari just groaned, flopping back onto her back. Fuuka ran off down to the lounge, "Minato? Akihiko? Yukari's sick!"

"What?" Akihiko asked.

"Sick?" Minato asked concerned.

 _ **(Yukari summons Io without using her evoker)**_

"Minato!" The leader collapsed to his knees, worn out and utterly exhausted, he hadn't been sleeping well lately and on a full moon at Tartarus, it wasn't good.

Yukari beat Junpei to the leader, kneeling down next to him and shaking him with a concerned cry, completely ignoring the shadow bearing down on all of them. Minato didn't stir, the earlier blow to his head had given him a concussion and passing out was a problem. "Minato! Artiso-san!" Yukari cried, shaking him, his head next to her stomach. They couldn't wake him up. Mitsuru panted, she and Akihiko were struggling to take down the shadow on their own, they couldn't do it. Looking up at the shadow with hate filled tear blinded eyes Yukari stood up in front of Minato, spreading her arms out to protect him the emotional persona user let it a loud yell, "You Can't Have Him!" Suddenly the shards associated with an evoker use burst from Yukari's chest with a pained yell, wind rushed around the room, and a new persona floated above Yukari's head, Isis. Simultaneously two spells happened, one was Dia, healing the team,the other was Isis's strongest attack, Koibito no ikari; Lovers Rage.

The shadow was surrounded by high-powered fire filled winds then it dissipated into smoke as it was obliterated. Yukari's chest heaved as she struggled to stay conscious, her body trembling from head to toe, still standing over the now sitting up SEES leader, arm out, standing in a protective stance.

The rest of the team stared at the persona floating above Yukari's head. Enveloped in Isis's white wings was a small version of Minato's first persona Oberon, the master of strings, being shielded from the dangers of the world. Yukari's bow clattered out of her hand and looked back at Minato, exhausted brown eyes scrutinizing the previously injured boy. Seeing him staring at her with wide surprised eyes Yukari fell to her knees and passed out, slumping to the floor with the assurance that he was safe. Yukari's persona disappeared back into herself and the room went back to its dim lit state. The silence was broken by everyone's heavy breathing as they all slumped against walls catching their breath and staring at the passed out junior on the floor with dumbfounded looks.

"Am I the only one confused how she did that?" Junpei asked, breaking the surprised silence.

"No," Mitsuru responded, her usually impassive face lit with surprise and shock. "That's not supposed to happen, personas can only be summoned by evokers, the act of suicide."

"Well obviously it's not impossible." Junpei replies as Minato rolled Yukari over, checking for a pulse at her neck before leaning down to listen to her breathing, then waving his new mp3 player in her face, the screen lit up and bright.

"She's just unconscious, steady pulse and deep slow breathing, not asleep or she'd wake up to the light shined in her face." he concludes, putting one arm under her knees and the other under her back, "I'll carry-"

"Let Junpei do it." Mitsuru insisted, "You're just as exhausted as she is Aristo."

"And scare her to death when he jerks her awake being a perv? No thanks." He replied standing up, Yukari's head resting gently against his chest.

"I can do it." Akihiko comments, standing up and moving towards him with numb arms.

"I got it alright?"

"Tartarus is going to shift back in less than five minutes!" Fuuka's timid voice filtered through their heads, "I can't reach Yukari-san, is she with you guys?"

"yeah!" Junpei responded eagerly, "You won't believe what she just did!"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

They exited Tartarus with not a minute to spare, Fuuka was waiting for them at the gate, her persona active, green eyes matching her teal colored hair searching worriedly for them. As they walked over Yukari stirred and the school shifted back and the courtyard lights flickered on. Furrowing her forehead and groaning weakly then after a moment Yukari jerked awake with a loud gasp, brown eyes locking on Minato's silver ones, one hidden under his long fringe. Blabbering about how she didn't know that would happen her eyes wide with the "caught in the headlights" look Minato started laughing, startling everyone, and Yukari was so shocked she went quiet. Minato stopped walking and tuning his laughing down into soft chuckling, looking down at the girl who was gripping his shirt to keep balanced, her head resting against his upper arm. "Calm down Yuka-tan, go back to sleep, I'm perfectly fine." With a relieved sigh she passed out again. Minato continued to chuckle as they went back to the dorm. Meeting in the lounge with the chairman and even Mitsuru's father they all thought about the surprising act Yukari pulled. Yukari herself was out cold on one of the couches, her head resting on Minato's thigh, a pink blanket from her room thrown over her to block the light and noises as well as to keep her warm.

"How long is she going to be asleep?" Fuuka asked timidly.

"Hours? Days maybe. She woke up earlier because of her persona jolting her awake to check on Minato, she might do that a lot until her strength recovers."

"What do you mean because her persona woke her up to check on Minato?"

"You said Minato's original persona Oberon was wrapped in Isis's wings? In a miniature form?"

"Yeah, Oberon was cocooned inside Isis's wings like she was protecting it."

"Just as I thought. Yukari's persona Isis takes after her just like your personas take after yourselves." He glanced at the dozing Minato, hoping he wasn't listening. "Yukari's persona is from the Lovers Arcana. Meaning it gets stronger when its holder is in love. Yukari is in love with Minato so her persona adapted into Isis to protect him. Because of how strong Yukari's plead to protect Minato and her emotions were her persona was urged into action without the use of an evoker." Mitsuru's father answered the question

"How is that possible?" Mitsuru asked curiously, looking at her father.

"It's rare but slightly more common for lovers Arcana persona users. Yukari is afraid of her friends and loved ones dying, she can't pull her Evoker's trigger without inwardly feeling like her friends are dying. Minato especially."

"Seriously? Then how come none of us feel that way?" Junpei asked a bit thickly.

"All of us battle our own demons." Minato's sleepy voice replied, one of his hands were absent-mindedly stroking Yukari's hair, luring the girl into a deeper sleep. "So Yukari can summon her persona without using an evoker."

"Yes but only if you all are in danger, Minato especially."

Yukari mumbled in her sleep, reaching one hand to rest on his knee and sneezing. Minato rolled his eyes before looking up at Mitsuru's father, "So she doesn't need an evoker?"

"Maybe with practice. For now, she'll need an evoker and build up more stamina so sd doesn't pass out every time she uses her persona. If we aren't careful her persona will come out on her own, not to hurt Yukari and Minato just to make sure they're safe or to protect them."

"How do we stop her persona from d out on its own?"

"Nothing really, if Yukari-chan is feeling emotional with the urge to do an action to accompany the emotion then Isis is going to appear and help her."

"Father, how come she's never had this happen before?"

"She has done this before!" Junpei announced, "Once when we were researching Fuuka's disappearance I crept up on Yuka-tan and scared her, she jumped and screamed and her persona emerged and nearly blasted me until Minato started laughing and she calmed down and started chasing me around the gym."

"All we can do is wait and see what happens."

 _ **Continue? Yes or No?**_

{Random moment through the mental link}

" _ **Where are you Yuka?"**_

" _ **Teaching Fuuka how to make chocolate, why?"**_

" _ **Just curious, wait how come you aren't at archery club?"**_

" _ **Practice got canceled, something about a campfire burning down the targets? It's not like I really mind, Erika's brother's being a creep lately anyway. What're you doing Ato?"**_

" _ **Whipping Kaz's butt in kendo practice."**_

" _ **Seriously? Isn't he supposed to be at home with that knee?"**_

" _ **Yes, but he's just as stubborn as you are."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **I love you?"**_

" _ **I'm going to take the stubbornness comment as a compliment. Love you too."**_

" _ **Thank goodness, I thought you were about to yell at me."**_

" _ **No, Just making sure that Fuuka's not going to end up poisoning us all."**_

" _ **Ah, cherry blossoms are your favorite flower right?"**_

" _ **One of them, why?"**_

" _ **Just checking, it's a surprise for later this evening."**_

" _ **Again? Not that the gesture isn't welcome but you've taken me out for dinner this entire week."**_

" _ **It's for something else more important and much later."**_

" _ **H-hey!"**_

" _ **You're so cute Yuka."**_

" _ **I'm not cute! And stop making me blush! Fuuka's probably thinking I'm an idiot!"**_

" _ **Alright I'm sorry, but you are very beautiful."**_

" _ **Hmm. Am I really? I have a hard time believing that-"**_

" _ **Yuka? What happened? Are you ignoring me again?"**_

" _ **No, sorry had to intervene with Fuuka and Junpei. He was trying to steal from her batch of chocolate. Do you like toffee bits or almonds?"**_

" _ **with chocolate, I prefer toffee to satisfy the sweet tooth. Seriously? Did he faint?"**_

" _ **Toffee it is. Actually yes, but not from the chocolate. Chidori came walking down the stairs in one of the outfits Fuuka and I threw together for her."**_

" _ **Consisting of?... Wait what're you wearing?"**_

" _ **Well, Chidori's is knee-length white shorts with a sea foam green log tank top. Me? Eh, I'm lazy today and didn't bother to change."**_

" _ **So pink tank top and white shorts?"**_

" _ **Yep and my hair isn't cooperating."**_

" _ **I'm on my way back now to see this."**_

" _ **H-hey! Don't do that!"**_

" _ **Why not? I find you in your PJs still half asleep completely gorgeous and adorable."**_

" _ **Well, for one thing, I'm not half asleep, and if you do come back just to see me in my PJs I will throw a book at your head and change into something else."**_

" _ **Like?..."**_

" _ **My school uniform without my heart choker or cardigan or any modifications. "**_

" _ **... That's rude of you."**_

" _ **Well?"**_

" _ **I'll be a good boy and stay at palomino mall being dragged around by Erika."**_

" _ **WHAT!"**_

" _ **Ouch Yuka, I was just playing with you. I'm at kendo practice with a complaining Kaz at my feet."**_

" _ **Hmph. … … … …"**_

" _ **Yuka?"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Oh come on I didn't mean to upset you."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Yukari."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Please Yukari, answer me!"**_

" _ **What."**_

" _ **I'm sorry I made you mad, I'm on my way back from practice right now, want to go do something at the mall?"**_

" _ **I can't Minato. Working with Fuuka making chocolate."**_

" _ **No, you're not… you're ignoring me."**_

" _ **Okay yes, I am. Have a problem with it?"**_

" _ **If you don't say yes I'll put you over my shoulder and walk to the mall with you that way. Or if you say yes I'll let you change before walking with me like a couple."**_

" _ ***sigh* OK I'll go with you to the mall. Give me six minutes. "**_

" _ **Alright. Mind if I steal some chocolate?"**_

" _ **No, at all, just don't Junpei catch you. My squares are white chocolate, the milk chocolate ones are Fuuka's. "**_

" _ **Okay, I love the white chocolate mixture, it's amazing. And the milk chocolate one isn't too bad."**_

" _ **Enough with the boring chocolate evaluating let's go."**_

" _ **Feeling brave?"**_

" _ **Yes, like it?"**_

" _ **Definitely. How about up to my room instead?"**_

" _ **Hmm… good idea."**_

 _ **Continue? Yes or No?**_

"What happened to you two?" Mitsuru asked curiously, Akihiko was shivering beside her. She studied Yukari as the junior blushed bright red, carefully avoiding Minato's gaze, the mentioned boy was doing the same, his calm expression slightly red across the bridge of his nose.

"N-nothing happened. Let's go get that shadow!" Yukari darted off to the room where the shadow was, Minato running farther behind her.

"Something happened to them," Mitsuru commented, watching the younger students.

"it's likely, after all, their minds might not be as strong as ours are," Akihiko replied.

"Still, I need to know what the shadow did to them."

"We'll just ask Fuuka-"

"Mitsuru-senpai! Akihiko-senpai! The shadow has control of Minato's mind! Yukari-san is unable to attack the shadow!"

"We're on our way!" The two senpais ran into the room the shadow was in and found why Yukari couldn't attack, the brunette was pinned to a wall by Minato, her bow in a slack grip. Anger and a confusion glittered in her milky brown let out a tiny laugh at the two's position. Minato was obviously influenced by the shadow's powers since he was pining Yukari against a wall and was distracting her by open mouth kissing the side of her neck next to her collar bone. Yukari let out a strangled squeak like she was trying speak but couldn't manage it in her situation. Mitsuru got to work on the shadow while inwardly laughing.

After a few minutes it was becoming painfully obvious that it wasn't weak to physical attacks, lightning, or ice.

 _~Fuuka, this isn't working, what's its weakness?~_ She asked the detector persona user while attempting to slice through the rubbery skinned heart shaped shadow.

~ _I can't detect any weaknesses besides… what? That's weird.~_

 _~Whats weird? Does it have a weakness?~_

 _~Well yes, but its only weak to persona's from the Lovers Arcana.~_

 _~Takeba and Aristo are the only ones with personas from that arcane!~_

 _~th-that's its weakness though.~_

 _~We'll end this~_ "Takeba! We need your persona to beat this thing!" Mitsuru ordered, dodging a large fleshy tentacle.

Yukari was trying to push Minato away but heard Mitsuru's call. "I can't! Minato has my evoker! Minato snap out of it" No response. "Get off!" She struggled against his hold, trying to reach her quiver before freezing and nearly melting into an puddle of goo as he found her pulse point. "Get off…" she said weakly, her muscles refusing to agree with her.

"Takeba! Focus!" Mitsuru snapped as she and Akihiko dodged tentacles and tried to inflict damage on the shadow.

"I am…" she said before uttering a soft complaint as her knees buckled and she fell, Minato holding her up. A moment later with a firm shout of "Io!" And the sound of a gun shot Io emerged and rammed the shadow, causing significant damage. Yukari had Minato's evoker pressed against her temple. Her fingers slackened and she dropped the silver weapon with a half annoyed half content whimper. Io smashed the shadow to goo, furious about it torturing Yukari like that.

"Takeba get free of his grip." Mitsuru said calmly, "we don't want to startle him as he emerges from the control." With an agreeing grunt Yukari took a few moments to respond, before she forced her muscles to work, pushing Minato away from her and tugging her collar up so it hid the red mark there on her neck.

Minato groaned and blinked confused, eyes slowly going back to silver. "It's gone right?"

"Yes, the shadow's gone Arisato." Mitsuru murmurs in reply, sheathing her katana and helping Akihiko to his feet.

 _ **Continue? Yes or No?**_

 _ **Hot spring incident (Sneak Peek to Connected Forever)**_

(Minato's view)

"Look! This place is amazing!" I heard a familiar high-pitched voice squeal, I was already feeling a feeling of dread at that voice but at the next voice, any hopes I had were crushed.

"I know right? I used to go here all the time as a kid!" Keeping my thoughts guarded was key. Yukari couldn't read my thoughts if I guarded them… but she could read my emotions! Crap! ' _Please Yuka take pity on me!'_ Kenji was standing up to get a better look but I quickly shoved him down into the water; Yukari told me why Mitsuru did for executions and to avoid them at all cost, judging from Akihiko's paling expression as he heard Mitsuru's voice he already knew what an execution was. ' _I hope Yukari's the one to find me.'_ I knew if Yukari found me first then she'd deliver a punishment to the other guys right now and deal with me later in a different way and she wouldn't execute me. Kenji burst out of the water with a loud gasp, I heard Yukari squeal and knew time was up unless I worked my charm fast.

' _ **Yuka? I'm stuck in the springs, Junpei the idiot didn't check the time it switched over, I need your help.'**_

' _ **You're here?! Who made the loud noise? Not you I'm assuming?'**_

' _ **No that wasn't me, that was Kenji-'**_

' _ **Kenji!'**_

' _ **Yes, Kenji. But I need your help or I'm going to get executed by Mitsuru!'**_

' _ **What am I supposed to do without giving away our mental bond? Our friends already think we're insane.'**_

' _ **I don't know yet, but do something or I'm going to become a block of ice!'**_ Akihiko was telling the other guys how Mitsuru was going to execute us and hearing it from another guy was even more terrifying than hearing it from Yukari.

' _ **Don't worry, I'll figure something out.'**_ I heard her say as my fear spiked. A moment later I heard her speak physically, "S-something's over there!"

"Then go check it out Takeba."

"B-but what if it's a g-ghost?"

"Just do it Takeba!" I heard water moving around as Yukari got closer to us. The others looked ready to bolt but I didn't move, instead making sure all of us had towels around our waists. Yukari emerged from around the rock, a pink towel wrapped around her body.

"I knew Minato was here but Stupei Kenji and Akihiko?" She whispered, brown eyes narrowing. "Minato, Akihiko, the rock's hollow and opens in a certain spot, hide in there while I deal with these two." ' _ **These two perverts are in a lot of trouble.'**_ I felt kinda bad for them as I carefully crawled into the hollow area of the rock, Akihiko right behind me. As the hidden door shut I heard Yukari scream in horror and stammer, "S-stupei! K-kenji!"

"What?!" I heard more splashing as the other two girls came to investigate. "Why're they h-here?" Fuuka stammered, probably hiding behind Yukari.

"Doesn't matter," Mitsuru muttered I could feel the rock getting colder as Mitsuru's anger heightened.

"H-hey! We didn't do anything!-" Their sentence was cut off as I heard the sound of ice snap freezing into existence. Akihiko whispered next to me,  
"How did Yukari know you were here?"

"She probably heard us or even saw us, Kenji's splash was loud and my blue hair is hard to miss." I whisper back, falling silent as I heard Yukari's warning through our link.

' _ **I can still hear you.'**_

' _ **I know.'**_


End file.
